


carry you

by wolfsbanex



Category: City of Bones, Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, cassandra clare - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Fanvideo, Fluff, M/M, Malec, S01E12, Wedding, i poured my heart and soul in this, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you got eyes, so azure,<br/> you got blood orange skin,<br/> and there's a spark in your centre,<br/> that's piercing me in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry you

**Author's Note:**

> • i am a passionate fanvideomaker and i wanted to share this video with you! :)
> 
> • if you want maybe give me a comment how you liked it.<3
> 
> • a big thank you to everyone who watched it i really appreciate that!

Here's the link to the video:  
https://youtu.be/waGyQ_LxAxQ

<3 have fun and enjoy it!


End file.
